Order Business
by AJRoald
Summary: Ginny Weasley finally gets that Order mission she has longed for, only to have her brother and the Boy Who Lived barge in and mess it all up. Can all be set right?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and perhaps the Runespoor Pub.

A/N This was supposed to be an answer to the challenge set forth by LupinFan227, although I'm not quite sure it 'fits', I'll let her decide.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat at a wobbly table at the Runespoor Pub, drinking shots of some malt whiskey that was better left for livestock. Even in a hooded cloak, the young redheaded witch looked oddly out of place in Knockturn Alley.

Remus Lupin sat several tables away, making sure things didn't go awry. Surprisingly, he seemed to blend into the surroundings, and sat virtually unnoticed.

Nearly a half an hour after the arranged meeting time, the dark haired man entered the pub, his identity mostly hidden by the charcoal gray cloak he adorned. He stopped only briefly to scan the bar before proceeding directly over to Ginny.

He flagged the bar keep down, who promptly brought two shot glasses and a fifth of Odgens Old Firewhiskey. He quickly filled both shot glasses, easily downed his shot, and waited for Ginny to do the same.

Ginny considered the shot glass in front of her earnestly before placing it to her lips. With a deep breath, she downed the contents with out so much as a flinch.

"Impressive, Weasley," the dark haired man acknowledged, impressed. "Now, let's get down to business."

Ginny nodded in agreement and waited for the man to make the next move, which he did. From the depths of his robes, he pulled out a small package wrapped in plain brown paper.

Before Ginny could confirm the contents of the package, Ron and Harry burst into the Runespoor Pub like two mountain trolls.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing with the likes of _him, _Ginny" Ron demanded as he practically ripped the dark haired stranger right out of his seat.

"And since when do you drink Firewhiskey?" Harry continued the interrogation, snatching the parcel from Ginny's hands.

Remus shrunk back, not believing the scene that was now unfolding before his very eyes. If he were to intervene, his identity would be revealed and he would no longer be able to come and go from Knockturn Alley unnoticed; yet if he didn't, Ginny's life may be in danger.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke, Weasley?" The dark stranger asked of Ginny.

"No! You have to believe me, I have nothing to do with this," Ginny pleaded desperately.

Three of the other bar patrons began to close in on the scene unfolding. Remus stood and made like he was leaving, giving Ginny the signal to apparate to the rendezvous point.

Within moments, Remus and Ginny were standing just outside the shrieking shack.

-&-

"What were you thinking?" Bill Weasley yelled across the table at his youngest brother Ron and his best friend Harry.

Both Ron and Harry hung their heads as Bill continued to berate them. After all, they knew they had screwed up and nearly forsaken the entire operation; an operation the Order had spent months putting into place.

"And not to mention you nearly got Ginny killed!" Molly interjected angrily. "If it hadn't been for Remus, everything we've all worked so hard for could have been ruined!"

"We're really sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "We didn't mean to screw everything up, and we would never put Ginny in harms way."

Everyone looked up as the door to the kitchen flew open and Ginny stormed in; Remus hot on her heals. Her normally pale features were reddened in anger; her jaw locked in determination.

"I've worked my arse off so that one day the Order might take me seriously," Ginny began as she grabbed her brother Ron by his ear. "And the minute I get an assignment; an important assignment, you two have to charge in like stampeding hippogriffs!"

"Ginny, no one thinks you're incompetent," Remus tried to reason, although knowing full well his efforts were being made in vain.

She shot him a venomous glare before relinquishing her hold on her brother and harrumphing off to her room.

Remus just cast a disappointed glance towards Ron and Harry before he left to follow.

"You know," Ron said after he was sure Remus was well out of earshot. "If I didn't know any better, I might think there was something going on between Ginny and Remus."

"Don't be absurd," Bill laughed at the mere idea. "She's just barely eighteen, and he's what, forty?"

Harry and Ron just shared a knowing look, but decided that now wasn't the time or the place to pursue that conversation.

-&-

As if her day wasn't going badly enough, Ginny had to sit through half the Order meeting being criticized by Severus Snape about _her _debacle of a mission. Not once did he degrade Ron or Harry, and Remus, who normally would stick up for her, remained unnervingly silent. Finally Dumbledore arrived and the conversation was finally put to rest.

Ginny was relieved when the meeting had concluded and she was able to retreat once again to her bedroom. It had been a long and hideous day that she'd rather forget ever happened. She was practically asleep when she heard the all-familiar _pop_ associated with someone apparating.

"Are you mad at me?" The husky voice asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered and turned toward the wall, ignoring her late night visitor.

"I had too," he tried to explain. "They are starting to suspect."

"So what?" Ginny asked as angrily as she could while still whispering.

"Ginny, be reasonable," he pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Reasonable? Snape belittled me in front of the entire Order," she sighed, not quite as angry anymore. "Why can't we just tell them? They'll understand."

"It's not time yet, but soon, I promise," he answered sincerely. "You know I love you."

Ginny finally rolled over and faced him. "I love you too."

-&-

As Harry was preparing to retire for the night, he was emptying the contents of his pockets and came across the parcel he had taken from Ginny earlier at the pub. He eyed it for several moments, debating whether or not he should inspect the contents.

'It could be some sort of tracking device,' he reasoned with himself as he tore away the brown paper. What Harry found beneath the wrapping was nothing short of shocking.

He quickly made his way down the hall to Ron's room, pounding on the door furiously when he got there. He created enough of a ruckus he also woke Bill, Fred and George.

"What's all the ruckus, Harry?" Bill asked as stepped out into the hall.

"Yeah Harry," George said.

"This better be good," added Fred.

Harry handed Ron the package he had just unwrapped. "Remember the parcel Ginny had in her hand at the Runespoor?"

Ron nodded and eyed the package. All three Weasley brothers gasped when he finally opened it.

"What in the bloody hell is _that_?" Bill asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, it's so big!" Ron added, bewildered.

"What was Ginny doing with it?" Fred asked, and George nodded his concurrence.

"That, gentlemen, is none of your business," Remus said as he snatched the parcel away.

"Do you know about this?" Bill demanded.

"Bloody hell, you were, you are, you…." Ron sputtered.

"It's not what you think, Ron," Remus corrected. "But I suggest you all drop it for the time being."

Then Remus swept down the hall to his own room and charmed himself in until morning.

All three Weasley brothers along with Harry stood dumbfounded in the hall.

-&-

A small brown barn owl swooped in just as everyone was settling into breakfast the next day. It landed right next to Ginny and held out his leg for her to remove the envelope.

"Who's _that_ from?" Ron asked agitatedly.

Ginny eyed her brother precariously, unaware as to what had transpired the night before.

Before anyone could continue, Snape swished in, followed by the dark haired man from the pub the day before. Everyone seated around the table cringed with recognition.

"What's the idea of this?" Bill demanded, moving between the man and the woman of his family.

Remus produced the small parcel from his robes and handed them to the man.

"I have something I need to do," the man said as he chanced a glance at Ginny.

Ginny got up and stood between him and the rest of her family. With a great deal of fanfare, he retrieved the contents of the parcel, grasped Ginny's hand and kneeled before her.

"Ginny," he began, "I know we said we would wait, but I can't live without you any longer. Will you marry me?"

Ginny squealed with happiness and surprise. The diamond ring he presented her with was monstrous, and could have probably fed her family through her entire childhood. "Of course I'll marry you, Blaise!"

"What?" Ron asked, enraged. "Her important Order mission was to get engaged?"

"Yes, you dunderhead," Snape hissed. "And you and the all knowing Potter had to barge in and mess it all up!"

* * *

A/N II Sorry about posting this in Ginny/Draco for all you Draco fans, but there is nothing listed for Blaise.


End file.
